1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a subject tracking device and a camera.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2001-060269 discloses an object tracking device that executes template matching by using a plurality of template images different from one another and all related to a photographic subject, and that updates the template image based upon the template image achieving the highest level of similarity, so as to successfully track the photographic subject even as it goes through changes.